Conexão Mortal
Atenção': Esse artigo é sobre o filme conhecido como '''Conexão Mortal' (ou Celular), talvez você esteja procurando pelo livro de 2006. thumb|240px '''Conexão Mortal (também conhecido como Celular e Cell, no original em inglês) é um filme estadunidense de ficção científica e terror baseado no livro de Stephen King de mesmo nome. O filme foi dirigido por Tod Williams, escrito por Adam Alleca e estrelado por John Cusack, Samuel L. Jackson e Isabelle Fuhrman. O filme foi lançado em 10 de junho de 2016, como vídeo sob demanda, para um lançamento limitado previsto para 8 de julho de 2016«The 'CELL' Trailer Rings in a Zombie-esque Apocalypse! - Bloody Disgusting!». Bloody Disgusting! (em inglês). 26 de abril de 2016.. Sinopse Clayton Riddell (John Cusack), um artista gráfico da Nova Inglaterra, testemunha um estranho fenômeno: uma transmissão de um misterioso sinal através da rede mundial de celulares que transforma todos os seres humanos que o estivessem ouvindo em ferozes animais irracionais e homicidas. Agora, ele e alguns sobreviventes devem encontrar e parar "O Pulso" e a pessoa que o controla, além de encontrar o seu filho, antes que seja tarde demais. Elenco * John Cusack como Clayton Riddell * Samuel L. Jackson como Tom McCourt * Isabelle Fuhrman como Alice Maxwell * Stacy Keach como Charles Ardai * Wilbur Fitzgerald como Geoff * Alex ter Avest como Chloe * Catherine Dyer como Sally * E. Roger Mitchell como Roscoe Produção John Cusack foi o primeiro ator a ser anunciado como parte do elenco em outubro de 2012«John Cusack to star in Cargo's Stephen King adaptation Cell». Screendaily.com (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de Outubro de 2018.. Samuel L. Jackson se juntou ao elenco em novembro de 2013«AFM: Samuel L. Jackson Joins Cast of 'Cell'». Hollywoodreporter.com (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de Outubro de 2018.. A contratação de Isabelle Fuhrman foi anunciada em 5 fevereiro de 2014«Isabelle Fuhrman Joins Stephen King's 'The Cell'». Deadline.com (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de Outubro de 2018.. No dia seguinte, Stacy Keach também se juntou ao elenco do filme«Berlin: Isabelle Fuhrman, Stacy Keach Join Stephen King Adaptation 'Cell'». Variety.com (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de Outubro de 2018.. As filmagens ocorreram em dezembro de 2014 durante 25 dias em Atlanta, Geórgia«Cell is set to give a signal boost to a new kind of zombie movie». Gamesradar (em inglês).. Lançamento Em fevereiro de 2015, os produtores do filme anunciaram que a Clarius Entertainment tinha adquirido os direitos de distribuiçãoLogan, Elizabeth. «Clarius Entertainment Acquires 'Cell,' Starring John Cusack and Samuel L. Jackson | IndieWire». Indiewire.com (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de Outubro de 2018.. Eventualmente a empresa, atualmente renomeada como Aviron Pictures, desistiu do filme«Stephen King's Cell No Longer Has US Distribution». Box Office Flops (em inglês).. Algum tempo depois, a Saban Films adquiriu os direitos de distribuição para o filme«Reasons for Movie Ratings (CARA)». Filmratings.com (em inglês). Consultado em 29 de janeiro de 2017.. O longa quase chegou a receber sua estreia mundial no FrightFest como parte do Festival de Cinema de Glasgow, mas acabou sendo substituído no último minuto por Pandemic«PANDEMIC Added to Film4 FrightFest Glasgow». Starburstmagazine.com (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de Outubro de 2018.. O filme foi lançado em 10 de julho de 2016, como vídeo sob demanda, antes da abertura em um lançamento limitado no dia 8 de julho de 2016«Cell Trailer and Poster: John Cusack & Samuel L. Jackson & Zombies». ComingSoon.net (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de Outubro de 2018.. Curiosidades * Conexão Mortal é a segunda adaptação cinematográfica de uma história de Stephen King a co-estrelar Cusak e Jackson desde 1408. Referências Categoria:Celular Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Adaptações Categoria:Adaptações cinematográficas